Bat Family Chronicles
by Darkness593
Summary: Just an idea, no telling where it will go. Batman and co. belong to DC.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how far I will take this. The first chapter will be sort of like a starting point for if anyone else wants to do a story like this. This will take place after Bruce dies of natural causes, which means he's staying dead. Here is who each of the Bat Family is at this point in their lives:**

 **Dick Grayson/Batman II(39 years old)- adopted first son of Bruce Wayne, currently training Terry.**

 **Barbara Gordon/Oracle(37 years old)- daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon,provides support to both Bat Family and Birds of Prey.**

 **Jason Todd/Red Hood(32 years old)- adopted second son of Bruce Wayne, killing criminals in the slums of Gotham, will go after high ranking villains for the right price.**

 **Tim Drake-Wayne/ Red Robin(25 years old)- adopted third son of Bruce Wayne, keeping an eye on Jason and helping Dick when he can.**

 **Cassandra Cain/ Black Bat(24 years old)- adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne, currently out of communication with Batcave.**

 **Stephanie Brown/ Batgirl(23 years old)- taken in by Batman, though not officially adopted by Bruce Wayne, considering going back to her original costumed identity, Spoiler.**

 **Damian Wayne/ Robin(approx. 17 years old/never comments on his age)- first biological son of Bruce Wayne, working, begrudgingly, with Batgirl while Dick trains Terry.**

 **Martha Wayne(14 years old)- biological daughter of Bruce Wayne, a secret child between Bruce and Diana(to make the Batman X Wonder Woman fans happy) who was trained to be the new Batgirl, or even go further by becoming Wonder-Bat, to honor both of her parents.**

 **Terrance "Terry" Wayne(10 years old)- second biological son/possible clone of Bruce Wayne, the only person truly destined to become the new Batman, currently being trained by Dick.**

 **...**

Dick was working on the Bat Computer, going through old files in case one of the more obscure villains from his days as Robin, or even before then, decided to make a comeback. He was about to close the folder he was searching when something caught his eye behind the "X" icon. He closed the folder so he could read the title of the new folder.

"Project Tomorrow," Dick read aloud before opening it.

In it were schematics for things Dick probably would have said would be cool when he was a kid. A flying Batmobile, a strength augmenting Batsuit, jet boots, all things that he would have seen in a Saturday morning cartoon and asked Bruce if he would be able to build. He then saw Bruce's note.

 _All of the schematics are finished and ready to be sent to Lucius. However, I know I will never be able to use these myself given my advancing age. Therefore, I have devised a way for Gotham to receive a Batman worthy of these items. My only regrets are that none of my disciples, my children, will ever be ready to use these and that I may never see the day that they are used. So I leave the responsibility of enacting Project Tomorrow to you Dick. You are the only person who can take up my mantle and finish what I have started. There is a freezer hidden underneath my first suit. It will only open when you type in the pass-code "Beyond". Take what is inside to Selina, she'll know what to do. Wait ten years before you return to her, she'll have him ready by then. It's up to you now Dick._

 _I know you won't let me down, Bruce._

Dick sat there for a few moments. He reread the note a few times to make sure he didn't hallucinate the words. He then deleted the note and sent the schematics to Lucius Fox. Afterwards, he got up and made his way to the hall of suits and stopped before Bruce's oldest suit, the original Batsuit. He knelt down and felt the base of the pedestal. There was a gap between the base and the floor. He carefully pushed the pedestal to reveal the freezer. It had a keypad on it. Dick carefully punched in the letters. B-E-Y-O-N-D. There was a beep, then a click and the freezer hissed open. Inside was a black canister. dick carefully removed it and didn't dare open it. He made his way to the Batmobile and place the canister securely in the glove compartment. He then got in the driver's seat and hit the ignition.

It didn't take long for Dick to arrive at Selina Kyle's apartment. He pulled the canister out of the glove compartment and pulled a slip of paper and a pen out after. He folded the paper in half and wrote Selina's name on the top flap. Then, on the inside, he wrote, _Bruce said you'd know what to do._

Dick pulled the cowl on before exiting the Batmobile. He shot a grapple line that took him up to Selina's floor. He saw her through the bedroom window and placed the canister in the flower bed outside her window, note up, and knocked on the glass before dropping down. He saw her window open as he climbed back into the Batmobile. With her looks, she could have been half Bruce's drove off as soon as he saw her pick up the canister. Now all he could do was wait.

 **...**

11 years later

Damian sighed as he heard a knock on the door. He had gotten used to fending for himself in the Manor back when his father was Batman, however, he couldn't shake the empty feeling the house seemed to have without Alfred. He descended the stairs quickly as the knocking sounded a second time. Damian opened the door to see a woman and a girl waiting outside. They both had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you, Damian," The woman commented.

It was Diana Prince, more commonly referred to by this family as Wonder Woman, former Princess, now Queen of the Amazons and the current God of War.

"Five years will do that," Damian commented turning to the girl, something about her features seemed familiar, "and who's this?"

"Ma...a W..ne," the girl muttered.

"What was that?" Damian asked.

"There's no need to be shy with him," Diana patted the girl's back, which seemed to push the word out.

"Martha Wayne," she hurriedly placed her hands over her mouth as though she had unintentionally swore.

"What?" Damian gave her the look he normally reserved for criminals that are hiding information from him.

"She's your half-sister," Diana explained, "Bruce and I had more than our fair share of private sessions when he was alive. I figured it was time for her to meet her father's side of the family."

"Great," Damian sighed, "a brother last year and a sister now. Is this family ever going to wait at least a generation before expanding again?" Damian turned and proceeded into the manor. He stopped and turned back, "Are you coming or not?"

The women followed Damian through the manor and down into the Batcave. As they descended the steps, they could hear the sounds of combat. when the cave itself came into view, a young boy was hurled back across the cave and would have hit the Bat Computer if he hadn't grabbed the chair. The chair slid as far as it could before the boy jumped off and used the wall behind the Bat Computer to propel himself forward, towards Dick, who caught him and threw him in the other direction. The boy caught a hold of the wall, but a split second too late, as it only changed his trajectory and caused him to crash in the hall of suits. The group hurried down in time to see Dick pull a mannequin wearing Barbara Gordon's second Batgirl suit off of the boy.

Dick spotted the group and acknowledged Damian first.

"Finally going to train with your brother?" He asked.

"He'd have a better chance with the mannequin," Damian said before ascending the steps back to the manor.

"Diana," Dick nodded to the queen before turning to Martha, "you must be Martha. Themyscira's little Bat."

Martha cautiously stepped forward, eyeing Dick.

"I'm Dick Grayson. Your dad adopted me before he had any kids. I'm holding on to the Batman name until your little brother Terry here," Dick put his arm on the boy's shoulder, "is ready for it." He shoved Terry forward, "Go on Terry, say hi to your sister."

When neither one said anything, Dick turned to Diana.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Fourteen." She replied, "And him?"

"Ten. I have five years minimum to get him ready."

"Well, if the Batgirl title is free, Martha is more than ready for it." Diana stated.

"You'll have to take that up with Stephanie," Dick explained, then realized something, "Did you already know that your daughter is named after Bruce's mom?"

"Of course, that's why I chose the name."

"Right," Dick turned to Martha, "So, do you think you'd like to try sparring with your little brother? Just to see where each of you are."

Martha looked at Dick, then Terry, and immediately took off her civilian clothes, revealing that she had already prepared her own Batgirl costume. It had dark red armor with a gold bat on her chest and an indigo unsersuit, the colors of Wonder Woman. She opened a pouch on her belt and shocked everyone but Diana when she pulled out a cape and cowl. She put the cowl on and the cape flowed down. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her brothers.

"Not bad," Dick commented, "But Terry's is better. He's not old enough for it yet, but it's still better."

Martha scoffed and walked off, no longer in the mood to fight. Diana looked at Dick, who merely shrugged, before following her daughter.

 **...**

 **So, there's the start. I'm not sure if I'll finish it, but if continue from here on, be my guest. I just wanted to start on a more original thought for how Terry could fit into the more convoluted, yet completely canon, Bat Family.**


	2. Arc Ideas

**I have thought up two potential story arcs to go through if I continue the story. I would like you readers to choose which one you would like to read. Both are events that happen in the story, but depending on which one you choose, Terry might not become Batman Beyond(as Dick is still alive to be the normal Batman) for a while. I am going to give a brief description of each arc so you can decide properly.**

 **...**

 **Arc 1: Death Bat**

This arc starts only a few weeks after the first chapter. When Terry asks Dick why Damian seems so detached, as the day Martha arrived was the only time in the past few months that he entered the Batcave at all, Dick tells him that for the past four years, Damian had been a part of a secret group of heroes that Bruce had created fifteen years before Damian joined(so nineteen years before Damian holed himself up in the manor), called the Omega Squad. He tells Terry that the reason Damian is acting the way he is is because on their last mission, one of his teammates died. Damian felt it was his fault as he was placed in charge of the mission, though members of the Justice League view the death for what it really was, a sacrifice made by one to save thousands.

While Damian is taking it hard, Dick mentions that other members of Omega Squad are taking it harder. Those taking it the hardest are Wendy Quinzel;aka Waxer, the twin sister of the deceased, who West, aka Wesley Quinzel, Wendy's counterpart from another Earth and one of the founding members of Bruce's Omega Squad, warns might be on the verge of becoming the new Harley Quinn, and her alignment when that happens is still unclear, as she is still the daughter of the Joker, who died before she was born, and Alan Straeth; aka Energize, the boyfriend of the deceased, who seemed to have disappeared completely after the event, as he was thought to have been traumatized after watching the event happen firsthand.

Damian is later convinced to don his Robin uniform once again after viewing a news broadcast from Metropolis showing Lexcorp encased in a Kryptonite force field with Superman floating a distance away while what news copters are able to get a view of Lex's office manage to catch a glimpse of a new Bat killing Luthor before escaping through some unknown means.

When the Bat arrives at the Wayne Enterprises Shipping Yard, he is met by Dick, Damian, surprisingly, Jason and Martha. The four of them battle the Bat, but Damian is the only one who actually lands a blow. The strike actually takes his mask(not cowl, mask, and a full face mask at that, with Bat ears included) off, revealing that the new Bat, who calls himself Death Bat, is actually Alan. The shear shock of who it is distracts Damian long enough for Alan to grab his mask and escape.

Death Bat fights two others before he's inevitably captured and held in the Batcave. The first being West, it is the only time that a founding member of Omega Squad and a second generation member will ever fight. The fight between these two shows what happens when you pit someone trained by the top members of the Justice League against someone who was not only trained from childhood to kill Kryptonians without using Kryptonite, but ultimately marries and has children with Kara Zor-El. His second opponent is Wendy, who actually did become the knew Harley Quinn. Luckily for the Squad and the League, she still fights for justice. The fight between Alan and Wendy is more dialogue driven than the fight with Wesley, as the two argue over how the death of Wendy's sister should really be handled. The turning point of their fight is when Alan shoots a Batarang into the jugular of a criminal Wendy had just apprehended, causing her to wail on him with her hammer until Tim arrives to hold her back so Dick can cuff him and take him away.

After that, Terry and Martha both confront Alan and ask him what happened to drive him down this path. At first he refuse to acknowledge them, but after seeing their persistence, he tells them what happened the day his girlfriend died. He reveals that he was the only one who could have stopped a fusion bomb, or at least trapped it with his powers, but something stopped him, causing her to hit a short range detonator. He was able to protect everyone else, but she was too close to the bomb. Because of that event, he turned the limiters in his gauntlets into inhibitors, and worked to create a new identity for himself, the only thing allowing him to retain his sanity being a piece of the bombs shell which he had salvaged, the Lexcorp logo seemingly bolted to it. The rest they can ask Dick and Damian for.

While Terry goes back to training as usual, Martha can't get his words out of her head, so she decides to learn more about him. She discovers that his father founded a company that was later bought by Wayne Enterprises after his father was murdered. His mother later died of cancer and Dick took his sister in and gave her a room at Wayne Manor while Alan moved in to the base set up for Omega Squad. She also learns that Alan's unrestricted power could either give life to a dying world or completely eradicate the most advanced of civilizations in a heartbeat.

Martha goes to visit Alan's sister, Penelope and asks if she knows that Alan is in the Batcave. After the two talk about their inability to connect with their respective brothers, they become fast friends, meeting everyday so Martha can tell her what she managed to get out of Alan the previous night. Though he wouldn't openly say it, Martha's night;y visits warms Alan up to her, so that when Dick decides to risk allowing Alan to join Damian and Martha on patrol, he holds back on actually killing the criminals and even saves her a few times, though he does everything he can to make those incidents look like nothing more than coincidences.

 **That's about as far as I'm going to go with describing this arc, as I don't want to spoil the ending.**

 **...**

 **Arc 2: Justice League Beyond**

This Arc begins one year after Terry becomes Batman Beyond(six years after the end of the first chapter). At this point, Terry has inspired a new breed of heroes; the Beyonds: heroes who share a name with already existing, still living heroes. Terry himself has worked with three in his first year as a Bat: Green Lantern Beyond; who has somehow absorbed a lantern into his body, making it so that he doesn't need a power ring, Booster Gold Beyond; who single-handedly developed a suit that allows her to use less powerful, yet more focused version of Booster Golds abilities, and Supergirl Beyond; a girl from another Earth that was encased in a Kryptonite meteor for an unknown amount of time, causing her to come out with Kryptonian abilities, with an added immunity to Kryptonite.

As for the other Bats, they're pretty much the same, except for Damian and Martha. After Alan, a pivotal character in the previous arc mentioned, dies three years prior to this arc, Martha returns to Themyscira and Damian takes up the mantle of Death Bat to honor Alan's memory. As for a new Robin, well, remember Wesley from Arc 1? Well he and Kara have two daughters: Natalie and Monica. Natalie became Supergirl shortly after Luthor's death in Arc 1, and Monica became Robin after Dick and Damian agreed that she was the best choice. So basically, the granddaughter of an alternate Earth Joker is this Earth's sixth Robin.

When Parademons attack all over the globe, Terry and Supergirl Beyond are sent as a relief group to escort the people of Berlin to safety, but when the Parademons retreat from Berlin and Darkseid himself arrives, the two take cover and call for backup. Backup arrives in the form of Green Lantern Beyond and Booster Gold Beyond, as well as newcomers Flash Beyond and Killer Frost Beyond(or simply Frost as she prefers). They manage to dodge Darkseid's assault as he pushes them closer and closer to a hudden military facility that Terry figures is holding something Darkseid is after.

Meanwhile on Themyscira, Diana, now fully committed to being the Queen of the Amazons decides that the world now needs two Wonder Women to protect it. She sends Donna Troy to take her place on the League just as Dick replaced Bruce, While Martha would be sent to aid the Beyonds as Wonder Woman Beyond.

Martha arrives on the scene just in time to keep Terry from being incinerated by Darkseid's Omega Beams, openingly referring to him as her little brother. Now united, the seven Beyonds hold Darkseid off long enough for Superman to errive. He decides that it might be a good idea for them to stick together and Terry brings them to a private house he anonimously purchased to get away from the drama of Wayne Manor. He informs the others that he's been working on his own personal Batcave beneath the house and that it can be easily converted into the base for their new team, their Justice League Beyond.

 **And the story would continue on from here.**

 **...**

 **So, what do you think? Which arc should I go with if I do continue the story? Should I go for the darker, world building Death Bat arc, or jump straight to Terry as Batman Beyond in the Justice League Beyond arc?**


End file.
